The Movie Traveler (Part 1) Transcript
(theme song plays) Scene 1 (Calvin is hard at work on a new invention. Hobbes enters.) Hobbes:Hey,Calvin,what'cha do...AAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!! Calvin:Relax,Hobbes,this won't be harmful. Hobbes:Calvin,every time you say that,duplicates cause trouble around the house,or we almost get eaten by a dinosaur. Calvin:Stop being dramatic. That was two years ago Hobbes:Well,it would have been worse if the duplicates had seen the movie version of Middle School:The Worst Years of my Life. They would've also broken every rule with Rafe and Leo. Calvin:Hobbes,that hasn't even came out yet! Same with The Angry Birds Movie. Hobbes:Whatever. What is this? Calvin:A movie traveler. Hobbes:I guess this won't be so bad if we went into the National Geographic Channel. Calvin:You can do that by yourself. I need to go grab a movie for it to work. But first,let's pick up the others. Scene 2 (The gang is in the box.) Andy:Ok,Calvin,what movie did you pick? Calvin:I picked four. Socrates:What are they? Calvin:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory,Billy Madison,Alvin and the Chipmunks:The Squeakquel,and The Simpsons Movie. Sherman:I heard that Mike Teavee is a science whiz. Can we go into the first movie you mentioned? Calvin:Sure. (The box opens on the bottom and the gang falls into a dome.) Calvin:This isn't how I pictured the movie at all. ???:HALT! Hobbes:Who are you? ???:I am the Movie God. I have slipped into the machine to give you tasks for this adventure. Socrates:Why? Movie God:Because it would be good if you accomplished something. Your task is to get along with the other kids. Four of them will be hard to do. Now you can go into your movie. (A vortex opens,leading the gang to the Chocolate Room) Everyone:AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! (They land in the Chocolate River. Mr.Wonka notices them) Mr.Wonka:What was that? (Hobbes comes out of the river and helps everyone out.) Mike Teavee:Who are you guys? Calvin:No time to talk,we need help before we become statues. Mr.Wonka:Here's a towel. Now did you sneak in? Calvin:Nope. Mr.Wonka:Where's your Golden Ticket? Oh, everyone needs one before they can go in. Calvin:No. Mr.Wonka: Then get out of here! OUT I say! Hobbes: We were given tasks and we can't leave this movie. Charlie Bucket: Why? Mike: What are your tasks, then? Socrates:To get along with all of you. Mike: How can I get along with a first grader,a homeschooled freak,two tigers,and a hamster? Calvin: ExCUSE me? What did you say? Mike: You heard me. Andy: We were supposed to make friends with you guys. Calvin: And I want to get into Billy Madison. Mike:Is that a movie? Calvin: Yeah. Mike: AWESOME! Can I go with you? Calvin: No. Mike: You are one feisty kid! You hear m- Calvin:I can fix this.(pulls out the Mini Duplicator and duplicates Mike.) Mr.Teavee:What did you do to my son? Calvin:I duplicated him. He can still do the things the original Mike does. Mr.Teavee:Who do I take? Calvin:The clone. Mrs.Gloop: Augustus,I don't think you should do that! (Augustus falls in the river.) Augustus: Help! Save me! I can't swim! Calvin: Don't worry,fat kid! I'll help you! Mr.Wonka: Kid,NO! (He grabs him before he can jump in.) Calvin: What'd you do that for? Mr.Wonka: My chocolate must be untouched by human hands. Hobbes: Then I'll save him! Captain Obvious is the call! *saves Augustus* Augustus: Phew. That was close. Mrs.Gloop: But you're all in chocolate. I can't have a kid like this! Mr.Wonka: Don't worry, Mrs.G, Augustus will be fine. My chocolate can be removed easily. (Auguestus starts eating the chocolate on him, revealing himself until his body is all clear of chocolate shell.) Augustus: Sweet! Calvin: *rolls eyes at pun* Mr. Wonka: Now now, Calvin.